the train
by Little harmonizer1
Summary: One-shot about Ali and Emily. Emison fanfic all the way! Hope you all like it! I suck at summaries.


**hey here is a little story because I can't sleep. Just a cute one-shot. If you haven't read my other story go read it please :) -alexxus**

Alison's POV.

I love her. Nothing can or will ever change that. The problem is that she is moving on. She doesn't love me anymore and frankly I am to selfish to watch her move on. For her to move on without me would break my heart even more then it already is. My sweet Emily is one of the only good things I used to have in my life. I used to think she needed me but I was wrong. It was I who needed her because I, Alison DiLaurentis, unconditionally loved Emily Fields.

Emily has Paige now and Em is blocking me out.

So I have decided to leave, move to somewhere nobody can find me and cut all ties with this town. With my old friends who no longer talk to me and never seeing my family again. The plans have been already made with some connections I know from when I was on the run. The only thing that is holding me back is the thought of permanently losing Emily. Deciding to at least explain myself to her, I sit down and write a note.

_Dear Emily,_

_Hopefully by the time you see or read this, you will understand my leaving. I'm leaving rosewood and the only thing that's making me reconsider my option is you, Em. The thought of leaving you forever kills me inside because I love you and I have for so long. But I was selfish and ruthless before so I pushed you away. It was the worst disition of my life and I regret every minute of it. Unfortunately, I can't rewind time because if I could, I would rewind back to the lockeroom. Instead of humiliating you like I did, instead I would have told you that the feelings weren't one-sided. That I loved you and that you gave me hope. That hope you gave, grew into creating who I am today. I have changed because of that hope and because of those feelings, into a better person. _

_So, I am so sorry for everything. For the way I treated you, for the way I made you feel about your own identity, for all of it but most importantly for lying to you. There is only 2 truths that I am 100% sure on. #1 is that I am not A. I love you 5 way to much and even I am not that twisted. And #2 is that I love you and will forever love you for the rest of my day's. Never settle for less then you deserve Em because you deserve the world._

_Forever And always yours,_

_Alison._

I sign off on the note and read over it making sure it makes some sense. That it conveys the emotions I had and will never stop having for Em. I seal the envelop and head to the brew where I know she will be working. I set off on my walk, knowing this would be my last walk through town so I soak it all up. After about 15 minute's, I get to the brew door and freeze. How was I supposed to hand a letter straight to Emily without her opening it and what if she's busy. Pushing these thoughts deep into my subconscious, I push open the door and walk in. The sight I come to see is Emily on break, sharing a coffee with the one in only Paige. Em breaks out laughing and Paige pulls her slightly across the table giving her a peck on the lips. To say my heart shatters at thus sight would be an understatment. It feels as if somebody ripped it out of my chest and took a pair of scissors to it until it was confetti. Without a look back I set the note behind the cash somewhere she would see and run out. I jog all the way back to my house, furiously wiping the tears that block my vision. By the time I calm down, I'm walking up my porch and even then the tears still cascade down my face.

Deciding to go inside because I still have to wait another 2 hours until it's dark and my ride gets here, I flick on the TV. Without a second thought, the 2 hours zip by and an all black car pulls up. My bags are pre-packed, so I open the front door and an old friend walks in. Noel Kahn, smirk and all gives me a hug and though we have our rough patches, he's a really good guy.

"Thank you for this Noel, it means a lot." I state smiling as I pass a bag for him to carry to the car.

"Don't mention it." He replies smiling and we both hop into the black sedan. The drive to the train station is silent but comfortable. Unloading my last bag from the car, Noel opens his arm's and gives me a hug.

"I know we were close but also never really friends Ali but I'm gonna miss you." He say's sadly and I nod in response.

"I'm gonna miss you too, just promise me though that you won't get into to much trouble when I'm gone." I reply getting teary eyed. He just laughs it off and pulls away.

Swinging my duffle bag over my shoulder, I walk through the front door to find a very busy train station.

"Train 793 boarding in 15 minute's." A voice over the PA states. Checking my ticket, I come to realize that's my train they were talking about so I take a seat. Out of nowhere I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see a very worried looking Emily and I gasp.

"What are you doing here!" She questions but already knowing the answer.

"Whatever" I scoff and get up to move but Em grabs my wrist tightly.

"Alison DiLaurentis what was your plan. Just to run away again and leave us to deal with everything by ourselves? Just to leave me again after everything?" She say's attempting to stay monotone but failing.

"Leave you? Are you kidding me Emily. What about you leaving me and accusing me of being A. It killed me to hear you say you were done with me. The only thing that was holding me back from leaving was you! I saw you at the grill today Em. You're moving on and thats amazing but I am to selfish to stay and watch you move on. It hurts to much." I state refusing to look at Emily.

"She means nothing to me. I wish I could love her like she loves me but my heart belongs to somebody else. That somebody is you but I was to scared you would break me again." She states releasing my wrist, knowing I will stay to talk to her.

"Train 793 boarding now." The PA announces again but I don't move.

"Em just tell me to stay and I will." I say, giving her an ultimatum. She stay's dead silent and I sigh, taking that as an to leave. Once I'm ten steps away from her, Enily pulls me back and looks me in the eye.

"Stay." She states.


End file.
